1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for changing the channel or varying the volume of a television receiver. Specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for changing the channel or varying the volume of a sub-picture in a television receiver having a multiple or double screen mode without changing the sub-picture into a new main picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The continuing development of the broadcasting, communication, and electronic technologies demand widespread access to television receivers, therefore, they are commonplace. Televisions have become the preferred means of disseminating information to the public. The traditional means such as newspapers, magazines and the radio, no longer hold the same position as they once did. With the continual development of the television and movie industries, a wide range of programming is now available to all members of society.
Some televisions are capable of displaying a multiple screen mode. This is a function that displays dual pictures, i.e. a main picture and a sub-picture, on one screen.
The standard television receiver displays only one station at a time. There are times when two or more preferred programs are broadcasted simultaneously. The viewer is forced to choose one program over the other. In order to satisfy the viewers"" desire to see both programs, there was provided a television receiver capable of displaying two images on one screen (hereinafter referred to as the multiple screen mode). Such television receivers display dual pictures consisting of a main picture 2 and a sub-picture 4 on one screen 10 as shown in FIG. 1B.
FIG. 1A shows the normal screen mode wherein only the main picture 2 is displayed on the screen. Occasionally, the viewer may wish to view two programs simultaneously in multiple screen mode. To accomplish this, the viewer pushes a multiple screen key 12, on the remote controller shown in FIG. 1B, whereby a main picture and a sub-picture are displayed on the same screen. The viewer may also wish to exchange the positions of the main picture and the sub-picture. To accomplish this, the viewer pushes a main-sub picture changing key 14, whereby the old main picture 2 of FIG. 1B is converted into a new sub-picture 4xe2x80x2 of FIG. 1C and the old sub-picture 4 of FIG. 1B is converted into a new main picture 2xe2x80x2 of FIG. 1C.
Television receivers having the above-described multiple screen mode function, however, have a significant disadvantage. Whenever the viewer wishes to change the channel or the volume of the sub-picture window, they must first push the button to convert the present sub-picture into a new main picture. In other words, changing the channel and the volume level are possible only in the main picture.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for changing the channel and/or the volume level of a sub-picture in a television having a multiple screen mode function without the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to change the channel or vary the volume of a sub-picture, in the multiple screen mode, without converting the sub-picture into a new main picture.
In order to achieve this object, there is provided a unique remote controller and a method for changing the channel or varying the volume of a sub-picture in a television receiver having the multiple screen mode function. According to the method, it is first checked whether or not a control signal for the channel or volume level changes of the main picture or sub-picture is input from a remote controller having a plurality of channel changing keys and a plurality of volume level changing keys. Thereafter, it is determined whether or not the input control signal is a signal corresponding to either the plurality of channel changing keys or the plurality of volume level changing keys. Also, it is determined whether or not the television is in the multiple screen mode when the input control signal is received. If the screen is in the multiple screen mode, either the channel or the volume level of the main picture or the sub picture is selectively increased or decreased depending on the inputs of the plurality of channel changing keys and the plurality of volume level changing keys. If the screen is not in the multiple screen mode, then either the channel or the volume level of the main picture is selectively increased or decreased depending on the inputs of the plurality of channel changing keys and the plurality of volume level changing keys.